Abra algo después de la vida?
by RubiAgatts.Air
Summary: Light Yagami a sido Vencido. Teniendo que reencarnar como mujer sin recuerdos de su pasado y con solo su personalidad hostil se encuentra a alguien que deberia estar también muerto. Este es el comienzo de otra partida de ajedrez, o no Red? lxlight (DISCLAIMER: Death Note no es de mi pertenencia)
1. Chapter 1

_Aquella persona que escriba un nombre en la Death Note ni ira al infierno ni al cielo, se quedara en el único lugar donde hay sufrimiento y felicidad. Reviviendo cada día como el peor de todos, sufriendo por aquellos pecados que cometieron y sintiendo el dolor de aquellos que murieron._

Aquellas palabras estaban escritas en la Death Note, dando miedo a todo aquel que tocara ese cuaderno del otro mundo y dejando a las personas más confiadas y fuertes en su poder. Ya tocaba a aquel castaño que estas palabras tuviera efecto en el, llamando la atención de aquel grupo de Shinigamis.

Las palabras en esa libreta tenían un significado en concreto; _Aquel que utiliza la Death Note reencarnara de la forma más repugnante en el mundo de los pecadores. _Era el resumen de los Shinigamis de esta regla básica. Todo humano reviviría en la Tierra y sufriría por lo que hiso tomando aspecto diferente; Defectos faciales, enfermedades, deformaciones, cambio de Genero, ser puesto en una familia pobre o/y desagradable y muchas más cosas que toda persona detestaba, pero eso dependía del pecador y que tan crueles hayan sido sus pecados.

Esta vez con toda seguridad aquel castaño iba a tener un futuro detestable. Aquel solo humano había creado un nuevo mundo, destruyendo a enemigos odiosamente inteligentes y usando a toda persona que se le acercaba, el en si ya era como un Shinigami.

-Qué tal si le movemos la cara a la derecha y le ponemos en su horriblemente bella cara unos cuantos pedazos mas inflamados de carne- Rio aquel Shinigami viendo como lo que decía cambiaba el aspecto de Light Yagami- Y le llevamos una vida llena de desgracia en la calle.

Aquellos Shinigamis rieron en unisonó. Nunca habían disfrutado tanto en aquel mundo aburrido poder cambiar el aspecto de un humano tan poderoso. Parecía una persona frágil y de alguna forma amable, pero aquellos Shinigamis sabían la verdadera identidad del pecador. Era una persona controladora, Inteligente y capaz de destruir el mundo con sus propias manos si se lo propusiera.

-Y si lo engordamos un poquito- Miro como el cuerpo muerto delante del suyo se agrandaba por el ancho, dejando que algunos Shinigamis soltaran un pequeña risita de aquel cuerpo totalmente cambiado de aspecto- Esto si lo hará sufrir.

Dijo Aquel Shinigami pálido en frente del cuerpo de Light Yagami que se hallaba flotando con los brazos abiertos y las piernas también, totalmente desnudo. Aquellas criaturas estaban tan entretenidas que ni se dieron cuenta de la aparición de otro de sus compañeros entrando a aquel lugar.

.-A light no le importara ni uno de esos defectos- Ryuk rio- Aun con esa apariencia y poco dinero lograra tener a todo Japón en sus manos y atraerá a tanto como mujeres como hombres- Miro al castaño con diversión- E incluso que le dieran una enfermedad mortal el lograría zafársela y tener una vida placida y larga.

Todas las criaturas en esa sala tenían una expresión de curiosidad y sorpresa, nunca imaginaron que aquel Shinigami tan callado e inteligente lograra conocer a aquel simple y tonto humano. Le dejaron pasar en frente del pecador, mirando como aquella siniestra criatura miraba al humano.

-La única forma que conozco que haría enojar a Light Yagami seria convirtiéndole en mujer- miro como su apariencia cambiaba a la de una hermosa castaña niña- el siempre las utilizaba como un objeto útil para sus planes y era un tanto machista- toco su estomago- su expresión seria de terror.

Todo aquel en esa sala estaba encantado de la hermosa mujer en frente de sus ojos. Tan delgada y alta con sus pelos castaños largos, era la definición de una modelo. Se miraba perfecta en apariencia, pero lo seria por dentro?

A todos les agradaba la idea de hacer sufrir al castaño en esa perfecta forma. Le dejarían con una familia normal y no sería tan enfermizo para no morir tan rápido. Solo que había un inconveniente que solo 1 de todos los Shinigamis logro recordar y se oponía a dejar al castaño revivir en aquella forma tan norma y simpática.

-Pero el humano no recordaría su anterior vida- dijo el mismo Shinigami que había engordado al castaño- asi que no tendría sentido darle tal aspecto.

Unos cuantos murmullos de aquellas criaturas se escuchaban, recordando cómo cada una de sus reglas tenían sus detalles. Era imposible quedar en silencio para aquellas criaturas de la muerte de Como aquel Shinigami había desafiado a Ryuk queriendo tomar el control del cuerpo de aquel castaño.

La regla que hacía que cualquier humano no muriera nunca al usar la Death Note tenía sus defectos y detalles importantes y uno de ellos era que aquel pecador no tenía derecho a recordar su pasado, ni tenía derecho a cambiar su futuro y morir. Dándole forma al cuerpo de Light mujer a el cuerpo normal de un adolecente macho.

-hagamos una excepción- Dijo Ryuk mostrando en aquella cara deformada una pequeña sonrisa- Démosle todos su recuerdos de su anterior vida.

Había silencio. La respuesta era obvia para todos de un no, aquella excusa no iba a hacer caer a ni un Dios de la Muerte, tenía que por lo menos ser mas creíble. El mismo Shinigami amante de las manzanas sabia eso, el no había terminado de hablar.

-démosles sus recuerdos lentamente- dijo mirando como el cuerpo de Light volvía a ser mujer- Que ella misma se dé cuenta de todo.

Aquellos Shinigamis tenían muchas objeciones, pero aun así no se olvidaban que aquel moreno era Light Yagami. El muchacho que había atraído más muertos que nunca al mundo en llamas y había intimidado a todo Japón con solo su mente y la ayuda de ese cuaderno maligno. Ellos estaban agradecidos y sabían que no podían reclamar ya que aquel Shinigami iba a recordarles de las maravillas de aquel humano maligno, Que había superado a más de 20 Shinigamis en solo unos años.

El silencio ya había durado mucho, haciendo saber a Ryuk que ya estaba decidido. Aquel Humano Light Yagami volvería a la Tierra en forma de mujer y tendría que con sus propias fuerzas recordar su vida pasada. No tendría ni una enfermedad o defecto en sí, solo unos ojos carmesís que la diferenciarían de los demás humanos mortales. Eso era todo.

Así fue mandada a la Tierra, su alma tomaría el cuerpo de una niña y solo tendría memoria del día que murió y de su anterior Shinigami. Ella misma decidiría su futuro, ella tomaba sus decisiones…..por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

El timbre de salida había sonado en aquella escuela. Los estudiantes se levantaban y se despedían entre sí; dándose pequeñas bromas y platicando de temas comunes. Era una escuela totalmente normal y aburrida en todo sentido. Con sus profesores de todo tipos, las tareas largas y cortas, los resultados de exámenes y entrega de notas, los tipos de estudiantes, las parejas y los amigos.

En la clase ya solo quedaban unos pocos estudiantes y entre ellos estaban aquella castaña y una hermosa rubia. Ellas se encontraban platicando y guardando sus cosas para ir a salir a algún lado siendo viernes. La rubia ya le había tomado fotos a la pizarra y estaba casi lista para ir a invitar a su amiga a divertirse un rato con ella.

La castaña sin embargo estaba platicando también con algunos compañeros y compañeras que le tenían admiración y/o cariño. Era bastante popular la castaña; siendo inteligente, atlética y bastante simpática, además de tener unos hermosos ojos carmesís y un cuerpo delgado y bien cuidado.

-Red desearías ir a divertirte conmigo?- La pequeña rubia Sakura le pregunto a su amiga de la infancia- estaba pensando en ir a una convención que había hoy.

Los cachetes de la rubia se le encendieron en un rosado suave. Era una muchacha bastante adorable, también siendo popular pero también poco lista y atlética.

Los ojos de la castaña fueron a su dirección, viendo a su tal llamada "amiga". Aquellos ojos con la misma mirada de Yagami Light solo que en un diferente cuerpo. "Espera" dijo ella moviendo la boca ya que estaba en medio de una conversación y no podía dejar su personalidad falsa esfumarse.

Sakura solo sonrió mientras habría una botella de té de limón. Recostada en la pared de la clase miraba como su amiga hablaba y sonreía falsamente.

Aquella mujer sabía muy bien cómo era la personalidad de la castaña. Había conocido a la niña desde sus 9 y desde pequeña era muy pero muy amable con todos, pero llego un momento a los 15 que su personalidad cambio totalmente.

Se había vuelto más malvada y cruel por el interior, sus ojos eran de color carmesí y tenía un aura de inferioridad de alguna manera. La rubia tardo un tiempo en aceptarla pero de alguna forma la atraía más que como era antes. Su crueldad se volvía su encanto.

En el aula aun sonaban voces de pláticas. Aquella rubia ya estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que la castaña hablaba por la boca, pero en su mente tenía otras cosas, cosas crueles.

Ya la personalidad de Light estaba en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Solo tenía pocos recuerdos pero eran suficientes como para saber qué pasaba. Así el seguía con su actitud, que estaba intacta. Aun utilizaba a la gente como a Sakura y mostraba una simpatía falsa a todos.

Era una persona estudiosa que de alguna forma se aburría demasiado rápido. Bastante inteligente y con su propia idea de la Justicia, ella seguía maldiciendo aquellos asesinos que aparecían en la pantalla de la TV cada noche siendo liberados y miraba aun el mundo de otra manera.

-Que era lo que querías Sakura?- Dijo Red suspirando de alivio al ver que ya solo quedaban ella y su amiga- Ahora ya te puedo escuchar.

Sakura solo sonrió dulcemente y empezaba a caminar con quien creía que era su amiga. Pasando algunas clases y despidiéndose de sus maestros decidió finalmente invitarla.

-Hey Red quieres ir a un Anime Expo!- Dijo animada dando casi saltitos- es bastante cerca de aquí y presentan eventos divertidos de un manga que me gusta- Sonrió- Dale! Vayamos!

La castaña la miro con desanimo. Se miraba muy cansada del día y no quería meterse en lugares pequeños donde gente disfrazada de muñequitos se ponían a cantar y a gritar dándole dolor de cabeza.

Si, aquellos Otaku, los detestaba por ser ruidosos y raros.

-No se Sakura- dijo mirando a la rubia- Tengo tareas que hacer y pronto tendré un recital de Violín.

La rubia la miraba algo deprimida. No podía dejar las cosas así la morena. No lo hacía por cariño ni nada de ese estilo de cosas, tendría que hacer algo para que la rubia no dudara de ella como amiga y no fuera inventando rumores como una perra sobre ella.

La castaña se detuvo de caminar y se poso enfrente de la chela. Mirándola con sus ojos rojos directo a los ojos rubís de la niña inocente que mientras más tiempo se veían mas le crecía el rosado pastel en los cachetes.

Aquella mujer ya tenía sentimientos por la castaña y la castaña sabia.

Ella se dio cuenta al obtener su primer novio para no crear rumores de ser muy seria o aburrida, aunque nunca el hombre la toco la rubia siempre estaba en sima de ella viéndola y preguntándole como estaban las cosas con el tipo. Ahí la cruel castaña se había dado cuenta y aprovechaba ese sentimiento al máximo. Era como su pequeña esclava.

-aunque creo que por solo esta vez será la excepción- dijo la castaña a la ahora emocionada rubia- Solo por esta vez.

Ya estaba decidido. Las 2 muchachas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a una escuela de cultura donde normalmente hacían esas Expos. El lugar era grande pero con tanta gente casi ni se sentía el aire. Solo el sudor y el hedor de maquillaje.

La castaña admitía que era impresionante como ese tipo de cosas llamaba la atención de varia gente y les entusiasmaba. Aun así no entendía nada, ya que nunca le llamo la atención como para leer algo o mirar esos muñequitos.

-Increíble- Dijo la rubia sonriendo al ver que no estaba tan lleno- es tan hermoso!

Los ojos le brillaron con esplendor por aquella decoración, las ventas, el oxigeno pasando libremente en la sala y los disfraces divertidos. La castaña ahora se encontraba sonriendo falsamente a la gente que la miraba y trataba de mostrar un aire amigable.

El lugar en si era hermoso. Había un gran escenario algo elevado donde se encontraban gente haciendo actividades y abajo había ventas de muñequitos, librillos, posters y mucho más.

El tema de esa expo era solo un anime que se había vuelto bastante popular. No era lo mismo a las otras por la variación de cosas pero aun así era bastante parecida. Esto le llamo la atención a Red al ver esos disfraces tan…. Normales. No era lo que siempre miraba de un tipo pintado toda la cara con una ropa de otra dimensión y poniendo sus poses. Eran solo gente con ropas bastantes parecidos a los de día en día de la gente.

La curiosidad de la castaña le gano. Viendo a su amigo comprarse un librillo sonriendo decidió preguntar.

-De que es esta expo?- dijo mirando a su alrededor- A mí la gente me parece bastante normales.

La rubia le hiso un pequeño puchero notando como la llamaba rara.

-Sweet Investigation- dijo ojeando su pequeño libro con dibujos- Aunque el nombre suene tierno tiene un tema bastante oscuro y raro, es algo como intelectual.

Cerro el libro y le mostro a la castaña la portada de lo que leía. "Sweet Investigation" estaba escrito con letra cursiva en la parte superior del libro dejando ver más abajo un dibujo de un hombre en curvado peli negro comiendo pastel sentado a la derecha y a la izquierda un muchacho alto castaño del mismo tono del cabello de Red sosteniendo un cuaderno negro en una mano y en la otra un lapicero, el hombre sonreía mientras que el peli negro miraba con curiosidad el techo, dejando ver sus grandes ojeras.

Solo viendo eso el corazón de Red palpito en un salto. Había sido fuerte, dándole un dolor en el pecho y un poco de dolor de cabeza. La castaña no entendía nada, solo sabía que le sonaba parecido.

-trata de un hombre que investiga casos de homicidio- señalo al peli negro la rubia- Encuentra un caso sumamente raro y le llama la atención como toda la gente moría de un paro cardiaco- sonrió- todos ellos eran asesinos y eran asesinados por _Kira- _los ojos de la castaña se abrieron un poco- al final el hombre encuentra al que parece ser el culpable- señalo al castaño- y termina siendo "asesinado" por él, dejando a sus herederos tomar el caso y detener al castaño.

La mujer de ojos rojo parecía saber esa historia, le parecía tan conocida que asustaba. Ella solo suspiro dejando todo irse y tomando su compostura normal. Lo único que la molestaba era como no podía sacar los ojos del peli negro.

-los herederos se dan cuenta que fue por la libreta de Shinigami que el castaño lograba matar a toda la gente- siguió contando la rubia- y lograron detener a Yagami Light.

Eso fue todo. El nombre ya era conocido, era su anterior yo. La castaña le arrebato el libro y empezó a ver las ilustraciones en blanco y negro. La rubia estaba algo sorprendida pero creyó que era nada más que emoción de parte de su amiga por el libro. Lo que mientras, la castaña miraba la última escena, de cómo el cuerpo de aquel hombre estaba acostado en el suelo muerto lleno de sangre a su alrededor.

La castaña tenía el impulso de botar el libro al suelo y patearlo. Se sentía demasiado ofendida por lo que había dibujado aquel mangaka que conocía la historia de ese caso y la verdad. Aun así muchas preguntas estaban en su mente "como habían decidido revelar lo de la Death Note y los Shinigamis así no más?" "quien había contado esa historia?" "como es que permitieron publicarla?".

La castaña se sentía burlada. Era como si su secreto se haya revelado al mundo y era tomado como una fantasía ficticia y lo peor, era mostrado al mundo como unos muñequitos.

Ya en el escenario se encontraban unos tipos vestidos de uniforme de escuela con cabello castaño y tratando de hacer una mirada seria. Varios de ellos sostenían un cuaderno negro y un lapicero, otros solo estaban ahí con una pose de autoridad. Todo eso pasaba mientras la castaña estaba siendo abrumada por todos los nuevos acontecimientos sorpresas.

El único tipo vestido en negro sobre el escenario tenía unas gafas de sol y un micrófono en su mano. Miraba a todos los hombres en el escenario listos para la competencia que se iba a hacer, la cual era la real razón de esta expo aunque nadie supiera las intenciones detrás de eso.

-Muy bien amigos vamos a comenzar con la actividad central de esta Expo!- Dijo gritando el presentador llamando la atención de la rubia- ya tenemos a todos los participantes de este proyecto!

Dijo mas alto abriendo un brazo y señalando a todos los tipos que estaban rectos y serios sobre el escenario, nadie sabía si estaban nerviosos o trataban de mostrar la personalidad de quien estaban disfrazados.

En ese momento la rubia estaba a punto der estallar de emoción. No dudo ni un segundo y jalo a la castaña que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que sucedía. Esta se movió a ella y a la castaña en frente del escenario, llamando la atención de mucha gente por la belleza de esas 2.

La rubia decidió ver a la castaña de reojo y para su sorpresa la mujer estaba ida con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al piso, tratando de deducir tal libro. La rubia no sabía qué hacer, era en sí muy tonta a veces y se asustaba fácilmente, así que hiso lo único que se le ocurrió, se poso en frente de la castaña.

-red?- Le dijo acercándose mas ya casi sintiendo la respiración de aquella- Red?

La rubia repitió hasta que su amiga reacciono pestañeando varias veces. La muchacha se alejo algo apenada y miraba como aquella seria mujer volvía a la normalidad después de suspirar y mirar el escenario como si nada hubiera pasado.

-un concurso eh?- dijo la castaña tranquila mirando a todos los tipos en frente- de quien se están disfrazando?

-Light Yagami- La castaña no pudo hacer más que mirar atentamente a cada uno de ellos y como no se parecían; o eran muy gordos, muy delgados, sus caras eran muy feas, su pelo no era lo mismo, su mirada tampoco o su color de piel no estaba bien- Era la razón que yo vine ya que al ganador le dejaran conocer el dibujante y tomarse una foto con el!

Ya toda la gente estaba alrededor del escenario mirando como el tipo se acercaba a cada uno de los concursantes para asegurarse que querían hacerlo. La castaña hace unos momentos había sido vencida por sus pensamientos y salvada por su títere. Aquella expo la había dejado con demasiadas cosas que pensar y sabia en concreto que esta no era cualquier expo, estos tipos estaban buscando a alguien, a Light Yagami.

-Ya nadie mas se quiere meter al concurso?- el presentador pregunto fuerte y claro desde su micrófono.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio de parte de los espectadores y era de esperar para el tipo. Un concurso así era bastante raro pero todo era para una razón .

-Yo también me meto- Subió la mano una hermosa castaña de ojos carmesí, la gente ya antes tenía sus ojos sobre ella, pero esta vez era todo el mundo. El presentador miraba como aquella muchacha no tenía ni el disfraz de Light ni la Death note creyendo que era una pura broma de comienzo.

-Estas segura pequeña? El escenario puede ser atroz- La gente se rio instantáneamente, solo estaba Sakura mirando a su amiga algo preocupada, la habían burlado y eso no era normal-

El escenario desde una perspectiva era muy alto, haciendo muy difícil para cualquiera subirse sin las escaleras y bajarse también. Era bastante peligroso caerse desde ahí, uno podría rasgarse o hacerse una herida, haciendo que la gente tuviera espacio y no se acercara mucho a este. Hasta ahora.

La mujer castaña había sostenido su peso con un brazo y subido fácilmente al escenario poniéndose en frente del presentador, no mostrándole aquella sonrisa falsa que siempre ponía en público, sino dejando ver sus ojos carmesí como los de una fiera, con tantas emociones de odio que hiso que el presentador diera un paso atrás.

Esta había llamado la atención de la cámara secreta y del hombre detrás de ella que al ver a tal persona sonrio no quitándole un ojo. Ya la mujer se había puesto en un lugar de la fila y miraba a toda la gente desde ese supuesto lugar, sintiéndose Light Yagami de nuevo.

-si estoy segura- dijo finalmente al hombre de gafas de sol que aun estaba siendo algo intimidado por aquella castaña.

El público miraba con intriga y sorpresa. Aquella niña había causado una gran conmoción y hacia que la rubia se preocupara por ella. Todos aquellos concursantes miraban a aquella mujer asombrados aun pensando que ella nunca podría ganar siendo mujer y se sentían mas aliviados.

Asi el concurso comenzó, haciendo preguntas de Light Yagami que por alguna razón para la castaña eran fáciles, llegando a la final sin hacer ni un esfuerzo contra unos pocos hombres que quedaron.

La gente seguía sorprendiéndose de cómo había logrado llegar a aquel punto del concurso. Nadie se imaginaba como aquella conocía a Yagami tan bien. Era algo que asustaba a la rubia ya que aquella siempre se negaba a leer un Manga o ver un anime juntas, cuando había leído aquel manga la castaña?

-Ahora vamos a la interpretación de Light- Dijo el presentador dejando que los concursantes actuaran como quisieran.

2 Cayeron instantáneamente. Aun faltaban varios de ellos que lo hacían pesimamente lastimando el ego de la castaña. Nadie lo tomaba en serio, nadie se esforzaba y todos caían. Eso era lo que pasaba en ese escenario ya casi vacío. La emoción de lo que sucedía seguía en pie, había mujeres que gritaban palabras de aliento para la castaña y solo le daban un dolor de cabeza.

-Ya la ultima pregunta- dijo aquel presentador- De que fue que Yagami Light murió?

La castaña empezó a preguntarse qué hacia ella en aquel escenario respondiendo preguntas de su pasado. Ella tenía una nueva vida y tenia metas que lograr en ella, no debía perder mucho tiempo en hacer cosas tontas como vengar su autoestima al ser dibujada de aquella manera.

Así que decidió solo ganar el concurso, ver al artista, tomarse una foto con él, regalársela a Sakura como escusa y volver a su vida cotidiana.

Puso su cara seria mirando al otro concursante levantar la mano y actuar como niño pequeño. Aquella mujer ojos escarlata ya empezaba a odiar más y más a los Otakus y sus raras expresiones, incluyendo a Sakura.

La gente apostaba por aquella mujer y el hombre detrás de la cámara vigilando aquel lugar tomaba un interés por aquella niña egocéntrica y malvada.

-Fue asesinado por una bala- dijo el otro tipo más alto y flaco que el Yagami Light que tenía una buena estructura y un cuerpo ni tan flaco ni tan pompeado.

-Tienes alguna opinión Red?- El presentador dijo el nombre de la mujer con toda normalidad y tranquilidad, como si ya se conocieran lo suficiente como para salir a pasear-

-El tipo se equivoco- La mujer declaro algo disgustada por la acción de aquel tipo confiado- El fue asesinado por un paro cardiaco.

Dijo esto teniendo en mente el recuerdo de haber sido anotado en la Death Note por su Shinigami. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que estaban claros para ella, de solo recordar como sentía la sangre salir de su cuerpo le daba un escalofrió.

El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar. El presentador estaba un poco petrificado por la respuesta de la castaña. _Eso no era normal, nadie debía de saber de eso. _Tenía en la mente el presentador viendo como los ojos de la muchacha le recordaban a aquel hombre sádico y cruel que había conocido hace tiempo y lo había cambiado totalmente. Tubo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse y mirar la cámara de seguridad, estaba encendida.

Los dedos de aquel peli negro se pasaron a su boca al oír la respuesta de la mujer desde la computadora. Tomo su pose normal y comió un poco de helado pensando. Eso era todo lo que pasaba desde ahí.

-Red- dijo el presentador con tristeza desde el micrófono- estas mal..

Hubo un grupo de gente que gritaron victorioso por haber ganado unas apuestas y otros que maldecían y entregaban el dinero. Sakura solo sentía lastima por su amiga y como había intentado tan duro, mientras ella estaba tranquila mirando al tipo vestido de "Light" saltando y gritando con alegría.

La mujer castaña no estaba nada sorprendida, en si más que todo había dado esa respuesta intencionadamente. Ella sabía que era vigilada por una cámara secreta y había un mirón atrás que seguramente la conocía. Ella solo sonrió, dejando a aquellos hombres saber quién era, no quería ni un premio, solo quitarse lo aburrido de esta vida. Ya que, después de todo este juego no había terminado.

Miro a la cámara directamente y dejo una sonrisa ser vista ante ella. Dejando al tipo que la veía desaparecer la sonrisa que tenia puesta y tomar otro sorbo de helado. Mirando cada aspecto de esa muchacha y sabiendo sin duda quien era.

-lighto- el hombre peli negro algo despeinado dijo- te tengo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. De nuevo el juego iba a comenzar, eran las mismas personas pero tenían distintos planes esta vez.

Ya nadie se podía salvar del juego de estos 2 personajes reales.

Tal vez era amor

O tal vez odio.

**-Continuara-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Autora de de Death Note, No son mios.**_

_**-**_

Aquel Peli negro seguía viendo el video de la Exposición, aun sin poder creer que tan peligrosa persona estuviera en un cuerpo tan delicado y frágil. Poniendo su dedo pulgar tan cerca de su boca que le rosaba los labios se quedo pensando, mirando fijamente la pantalla sin ni siquiera ponerle atención. El tipo ya estaba ido en sus recuerdos del pasado y sus memorias.

Todas esas memorias eran de Kira, de cómo su aparición había hecho un desastroso cambia a la vida de el detective.

Siendo desconfiado por otros, retado, burlado, asustado e incriminado. Nunca en toda su vida (contando en la casa de Wamii) había sentido tales emociones. Para el detective la Justicia era algo que el siempre había respetado y hecho, pero al encontrarse Kira y su tipo de justicia poco a poco perdía la confianza, ya no conocía a su tal llamada "Justicia".

El peli negro nunca dudo que Light Yagami no fuera Kira. Era tan compatible a el que estaba tan seguro que era Kira y que podría apostar su vida en ello. No había nadie más que pudiera hacer lo que kira hace con ese tipo de deducción, era una persona capaz de matar a su familia para no ser descubierto y tener relaciones con un hombre para no ser dudado.

Estos 2 ya estaban destinados juntos desde el momento que Light toco la Death Note. Eran enemigos mortales, tan parecidos que chocaban entre si.

-Aun así perdí- El detective dijo en susurros metiéndose una paleta de caramelo a la boca al instante- Fui acabado en un plan magnifico.

El tipo pálido dijo recordando como logro salvarse de una muerte segura por un Shinigami.

Tomando una pequeña hoja del cuaderno el detective empezó a jugar con sus poderes. Puso su nombre 2 veces al mismo tiempo y se cancelaban, aquel detalle no aparecía en la Death note pero parecía ser de uso importante.

Así él cuando presentía su muerte seguro puso su nombre 2 veces a cada 30 minutos de protección. Ya el detective estaba cansado y solo lo hiso por un día más, en sí, el nunca pensó que ese pequeño detalle lo había salvado de ser asesinado.

Fue pura suerte. Que aquel Detective no muriera y solo tuviera un leve paro cardiaco, fue llevado al hospital y llevado a ayuda intensiva. Esto fue cuidadosamente guardado en secreto.

El detective ya no tenía nada de memoria, la había perdido toda y con la muerte de Wamii fue cuidado solo por enfermeras. El miraba las noticias y trataba de acordarse de todo, pero no podía, algo lo bloqueaba totalmente. Era algo impidiéndole irse de aquel hospital privado y buscar a Kira, ya le tocaba a Near y Mello encargarse. El había perdido.

Todo siguió normal para el peli negro. Seguía siempre con los mismos gustos, actitudes y malos hábitos que tenía cuando era L. Solo todo cambio después de un año. El año que Yagami Light murió.

Aquel estaba sentado en su cama viendo las noticias como siempre lo hacía a esa hora, cuando en la pantalla apareció la cara de un tipo atractivo, castaño y bastante normal. Tenía una sonrisa en la foto y parecía todo un rompe corazones.

"_ULTIMA HORA ULTIMA HORA"_

"_A las 5 de la tarde en una casa desolada fue encontrado un muchacho asesinado" "Este lo hallaron los policías solo" _

Un asesinato bastante común, como cualquiera se podría decir.

"_Este se llamaba Yagami Light" "Un estudiante de la universidad prestigiosa de Tokio" "Los asaltantes aun siguen siendo buscados"_

"_La policía no dice nada al respecto"_

Así fue

El liviano control del televisor fue soltado de la mano del peli negro. Esa noticia fue como una vela que encendió todo su ser, llenándolo de un dolor de cabeza. Sintiéndose diferente, recordando nombres y diciéndolos en susurros. Cada uno de los nombres venia con una imagen de la cara de la persona nombrada, era un interruptor a la cabeza de Elle.

"…..Yagami…..Light…"

Ese fue el último nombre. Llenándole la cabeza de recuerdos de toda su vida. Era demasiado para él, era como si todo su ser fuese desgarrado brutalmente. Todo salió cuando Se le escapo un grito que sonó por todo el hospital, un grito de terror, temor, dolor y miedo.

Todos los recuerdos seguían apoderándose de su ser mientras el gritaba Desconsoladamente.

Las enfermeras y doctores oyeron aquel grito desesperado. Toda persona en aquel edificio lo oyó. Nadie dudaba en salir de sus asuntos y ver a aquel paciente importante, todos estaban preocupados.

Aun así…

Era muy tarde. El detective ya estaba bien en el momento que llegaron todos, solo que ya no era el mismo detective inconsciente del hospital. El había vuelto a ser L.

Saliendo del hospital a visitar a Near su corazón sintió pesadez. Recordando aquella noticia y mirando de nuevo todas las últimas noticias que se había perdido en el tiempo que estaba inconsciente sentía enojo. El sabía que era su culpa por dejar a toda esa gente inocente ser controlados y asesinados por Yagami Light, incluso el señor Yagami….

-Nada es lo mismo ahora- dijo mientras aplastaba un cubo de azúcar que tenía en la mano- Zell quiero que busques toda la información que puedas hallar de esa chica- el detective dijo señalando la pantalla en pause donde se mostraba una mujer con la cabeza en alto sonriendo mientras miraba en la dirección de la cámara- desde su familia, escuela, concursos, rendimientos académicos, relaciones, amistades, comportamientos, clubes, gustos hasta todo lo que puedas sacar de su expediente. Lo necesito urgentemente.

El detective hiso una pequeña sonrisa y mordió la paleta con la que tanto jugaba. Se paro con su pose normal y miro la ventana del cuarto, ya era de noche, había pasado toda la tarde repitiendo y repitiendo el video para no tener dudas o equivocaciones en lo que iba a ser. Claro, el estaba un %10 seguro que ella era Light.

-Está seguro L?- pregunto Zell mirando al peli negro a través de sus lentes oscuros- Sabes lo peligroso que es investigar a una persona sin la aprobación de la poli- suspiro- uno de estos días siento que me atraparan y colgaran en la horca.

Aquel tipo pálido solo se volvió a sentar en la silla. Ya había estirado suficientemente sus huesos, quedo viendo al mayordomo y puso su pulgar en su boca.

-10% seguro.

El mayordomo solo sonrió y se fue tranquilamente del cuarto blanco, dejando al detective solo nuevamente hundido en sus pensamientos profundos de su pasado.

El había investigado e investigado la Death note. Siempre sin parar, hiendo a todo tipo de lugar para hallar respuestas de ese cuaderno y la razón de la muerte de Light.

Después de todo el mismo había muerto de un paro cardiaco antes de ser totalmente afectado por las balas. No era posible que se halla suicidado, Light era una persona con demasiado orgullo para escribirse a si mismo en la Death note.

*Recuerdo*

"_Fue su Shinigami"_

Aquella mujer especializada en los tal llamados "Dioses de la Muerte" decía mientras abría un libro con ilustraciones, mostrándome unos dibujos.

"_Nadie sabe exactamente cuando una Death Note cae al mundo humano" "pero cuando cae"_

Elle no podía quitar los ojos de aquel dibujo tan atroz

"_Siempre hay una desgracia"_

Era totalmente terrible. En el dibujo se encontraba lo que parecía ser un hombre lleno de sangre rodeado de cuerpos brutalmente asesinados, violados o simplemente muertos. Atrás de toda esa escena se podía ver una sombra negra con 2 poderosos ojos carmesís rodeando todo el escenario del dibujo en su sombra y la oscura noche que estaba dibujada.

Era el Shinigami.

"_Normalmente el humano cualquiera recoge el cuaderno" "Así es como comienza a ser utilizado por el Shinigami" "Matando a gente inocente y no sabiendo controlarse con el cuaderno pierde su cabeza y queda loco" "al final lo hayan la policía y es condenado" "pero…." "nunca será asesinado por un humano" _

L pasó a la siguiente página, donde se encontraba un hombre transformándose en un lobo.

"_Acaso no sabía señor Ryuzaki?" "Aquel que utilice la Death Note no podrá ni ir al infierno ni al cielo" "Así que solo queda un lugar…"_

"_El mundo Humano"_ El detective dijo sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de una sensación agria y desagradable.

"_Exacto!" "Aquel humano renacerá y renacerá en diferentes formas" "Puede ser un humano o un animal" "bueno en si todo depende de el Shinigami y como quiera que vuelva a la vida" "también Toda su vida será planeado de acuerdo a su Shinigami" "Siendo en parte un ser viviente pero un muerto"_

Aquella mujer decía todo eso sin miedo entre sorbos de café. Calmadamente sonriendo después de acabar su café y su explicación a todos los años de búsqueda de información que había tenido. Era todo lo que el detective temía, El juego no había terminado, en sí, nunca acabaría.

"_Gracias Masahi"_ dijo el detective despidiéndose finalmente de la _mujer "Me diste toda la información que necesitaba"_

*Fin del recuerdo*

-Iré a ti Light- Dijo decidido mirando la computadora- y te prometo- rio- Que yo mismo acabare tu destino.

Todo recuerdo del detective estaba en pie, todo estaba en juego para el después de todo y estaba 100% decidido de darle el destino que Light casi le da a Elle.

**-Continuara-**

_TA TANNNNN! Qué tal *.*? Soy la autora de este encantador Fanfic. Perdón por la espera de este capítulo :´( , solo quería hacerlo largo y centrarlo en L y lo que (Yo quisiera D: ) paso después de su "Muerte"(Lloro cada vez que pienso en la realidad XC). El próximo capítulo será de Red así que esperen: D Les va a encantar, yo lo sé! , Así que Subscríbanse, comenten y lean!_


	4. Chapter 4

La castaña entro a su casa tranquilamente. Como cualquier persona haría saludo a su familia y tuvo una cena bastante normal y típica. Rio, sonrió y le conto a su familia de "su día en la escuela", las personas que parecían ser su padre, madre y hermana la pasaron bien hablando como cada viernes lo hacen en la cena.

La castaña termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa para hacer "tarea", como siempre, su escusa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la dejaron llevarse una papas para comer mientras estudiaba, era una pequeña consentida.

Ella subió las escaleras y entro a despacio a su cuarto, el último cuarto del pasillo, cerró la puerta y se enllavo

Miro la ventana de su cuarto mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y habría unos cuantos libros de mate. Resolvió un ejercicio en temas de segundos y puso su lápiz encima de su cuaderno. Se estiro y se relajo.

-Ahora dime Ryuk- Miro a su Shinigami a los ojos- Que acaba de pasar hace un rato?

El pálido y monstruoso Shinigami solo saco una pequeña risa que causo un terrible dolor de cabeza a Red. Le hiso una cara de enojo con sus ojos carmesí y el Shinigami obedeció.

-Je porque será Light que me hablas cuando te conviene?- Dijo el Shinigami Ryuk con su inexpresiva voz- Durante todo el día me trataste como una sombra y ahora que algo te sale como no querías decides aceptar mi existencia.

La mujer con ojos escarlata solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se movió a su cama. Acostada miro al Shinigami y de la nada empezó a reírse en carcajadas.

-aceptar mi existencia dices- paro de reírse y empezó a hablar con tranquilidad-siempre que me miro en el espejo y miro estos ojos- toco livianamente su cara, tocándose cerca de sus ojos y las pestañas- sé muy bien todo, nunca pero nunca me olvido que existes y que mi vida es así gracias a ti- le sonrió- te debo unas cuantas manzanas.

-No es como si haya querido Lighto-kun- Se podía notar como los ojos torcidos del Shinigami se acomodaban para mirar a la castaña- Tenemos un trato después de todo- La castaña suspiro- Te mantengo vivo mientras me entretengas.

Esa fue una leve pista para Red.

El Shinigami le había dado otra oportunidad en cambio de un poco de diversión y manzanas, ella lo acepto y de ahí nada paso. Ahora ella suponía que esto era la diversión que el tanto estaba hablando, el destino de Yagami Light no había terminado aun, aun existía una persona….

-Ryuk que es lo que paso hace un rato?- Red volvió a preguntar- esa no fue una expo normal, habían cámaras viendo todo, ese comic….¿Que es lo que está ocurriendo?

El Shinigami miro desde arriba a la muchacha, notando como esa niña llamaba "Red" aun tenía sus lados humanos.

-Light tu sabes que yo no me voy con ni un bando- abrió sus alas- Siempre te lo he dicho- miro a aquel humano tan frágil y delicado- aunque te podría recordar algo del pasado.

La mujer se sentó en la cama y lo miro con intriga, hace tiempo que Ryuk no le cuenta de su ser pasado. Aquel humano aun le interesaba saber, ella amaba a Light Yagami como era y se sentía como el.

-Que me vas a contar Ryuk?

-Te voy a contar de el primer amor y traición del Dios del Nuevo Mundo- El Shinigami sonrió- solo que con esto ya no me podrás preguntar nada y tu vida estará atada con el hilo del destino que siempre odiaste- Le tendió la mano a la humana- No podrás utilizar tus ojos y serás algo parecido a un simple humano, solo que tendrás que tomar por completo el rol de Light Yagami.

-Red Bankhosback desaparecerá entonces?- sonrió- y supongo que desde el momento que me enseñes sabré los peligros que me enfrentare, mi destino estará en tus manos.

El corazón de la humana le disparaba de emoción. Estaba a solo centímetros de mirar la vida que perdió, lo que creo y la historia que vivió.

-No, el destino estará en tus manos- El Shinigami agarro la mano con fuerza del humano- Tu decidirás si morir o vivir, ya terminaron los juegos aburridos. Tu vida será lo que tú quieras

-Ryu…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la castaña. Sus ojos se dieron vuelta y se desmayo de un solo, cayendo sobre su cama y dejándose llevar por todas las memorias y momentos que pasaban en su mente. Toda una vida paso en 20 minutos, los que para ella serán inolvidables y cambiaran su ser.

Nada será lo mismo en el momento que se despierte, reencarnara un light Yagami mas fuerte, decidido y listo para terminar lo que comenzó en hace unos años.

Quién diría que el Shinigami estaba tan ansioso para saber que tanta diversión iba a pasar, aun cuando, el había en esos justos momentos roto una de las reglas más importantes del mundo de los Dioses "No harás que recuerde el pecador de lo que cometió".

Era una regla emocionante, ya que el humano se volvería una mejor versión de lo que era y con Light Yagami uno nunca espera lo que sucederá, ¿Acaso el cielo y la tierra se volverán uno en su mando? ¿Acaso el infierno y los dioses se arrodillarían ante el?

Esas cosas solo sacaban una gloriosa sonrisa del monstruo pálido come manzanas.

-Light- dijo el Shinigami- Haz que Elle desaparezca de la faz de la tierra- sin darse cuenta el Shinigami que esas eran las ordenes más dolorosas para el castaño, lo dijo escribiendo su historia.

Ya su destino estaba sellado y envuelto.

*Elle PV*

-L- El mayordomo entro tranquilamente a aquel cuarto blanco donde el detective se escondía del mundo- Ya tengo los archivos de la pequeña castaña.

Los ojos del detective seguían pegados al computador. Leyendo los informes de los últimos casos que habían habido, que por cierto, ya acababa de terminar de resolver. Pego un mordisco a su pedazo de galleta y le extendió la mano a su mayordomo personal, pidiéndole los archivos.

El mayordomo se los entrego y en el momento que el detective empezó a revisarlos el mayordomo le apago el computador y le movió la silla del detective cerca de otra mesa más grande llena de papeles en blanco, lapiceros y lápices.

El detective puso los papeles en la mesa y los puso en diferentes lugares, clasificándolos y leyéndolos al mismo tiempo, como todo un experto.

-Una familia bastante común que digamos- dijo el detective mirando las fotos familiares de Red- Resultados académicos excelentes obviamente- movió los papeles llenos de A+- Actividades de club de tenis, teatro y la orquesta- puso esos papeles llenos de recomendaciones delante de el- premios de concursos académicos, deportivos y artísticos- puso las copias de premios de Red en la esquina- una persona bastante popular y perfecta en todos sus lados- miro las fotos de sus anuarios y como aparecía con sus amigos- relaciones bastante comunes y amistades también- dijo finalmente mirando mas fotos de ella con sus amigos y su único novio.

El peli negro se puso su dedo pulgar en la boca y se quedo pensando. Era una conclusión bastante obvia, pero necesitaba pruebas y alguna que otras preguntas que hacerle a la muchacha.

-Lo disimula tan perfectamente que es obvio- dijo el mayordomo subiéndose sus lentes de sol- es lo que usted está pensando en este mismo momento.

-leíste muy bien mi mente Zell- dijo el detective sonriendo- aun así, necesito comprobarlo cara a cara…

El detective quedo mirando a su mayordomo con esos ojos saltones y enormes. Pidiéndole lo que el mayordomo ya sabía.

-Está bien, entiendo, lo hare- dijo antes de salir por la gran puerta- Ya regreso entonces.

-Que tengas un bue viaje- dijo el detective antes de que su amigo de hace mucho tiempo saliera y lo dejara solo, otra vez comiéndose en su mente y paralizado por sus recuerdos.

Una sensación le recorrió por toda la espalda en ese momento. Era como si algo no anduviera bien, como si algo malo acabara de pasar. Instintivamente miro su espalda y no miro nada, con la esperanza de ver a su viejo amante se quedo viendo las estrellas.

-Algo malo- dijo hipnotizado- muy malo acaba de pasar….

**-Continuara-**

**Cortito pero listito! JEJE Lo logre! Pude terminarlo en una noche sin previo aviso o idea de que se iba a tratar el cap :'D Me siento tan poderosa! :V Aquí esta! Omg! Denle me gusta y todo lo que se le puede apretar en C: (AMORYPAZLOL!) P.S GRACIASPORSOPORTARMEYDARMEAPOYOENESTEFICQUETANTOAMO :* LOV U**


End file.
